Finding myself
by hockeychick1254
Summary: Not on the Island, they were never stranded, the island doesn't exist. all couples


In this story it has the lost cast in it, but they were never stranded on the mysterious island. Jack and Kate are together Sawyer and Juliet are together Sun and Jin never died Charlie and Claire are together and Claire is pregnant with Charlie's baby Hurley and Libby are together Ana Luisa isn't dead but she is not with anyone at the moment.

Their professions

Jack- is a Surgeon

Kate- is a Lawyer

Sawyer- is a Cop

Juliet- is a Fertility doctor

Claire- is a jewellery seller

Charlie- teaches people how to play the guitar

Hurley- Chef

Libby- Physiologist

Ana Lucia- is partners with Sawyer

Jin- Manger for a bank

Sun- Managing Director for her father's company, but does it from America

It was an ordinary day in Los Angeles, Jack and Kate were getting some financial business done, and James and Jill were waiting inside for them to be done so they could go out for lunch and meet up with the rest of their friends. Then all of a sudden 3 guys come in with ski masks and shot guns and demand money. James is a cop but he didn't have his badge or gun on him as he was off duty, he felt extremely helpless. James looked at his best friend of all time they went through elementary school together and high school and even went to college together, though he never called his best friend by their real name ever since 1st grade he called his best friend "Freckles" he only called her Kate when he was serious. He looked at her husband of 3 months Jack Shepherd, James remembers the first time when Kate introduced Jack to him in college he didn't really know how to think of him but the first way he started was given him the whole "you hurt, you die speech". After that James and Jack became good friends, Jack even introduced James to his girlfriend Jill Wilson the two have now been dating for 7 years and James is planning on popping the question today at lunch. "All right we need the code to the vault who is the manger here!" James looked to his left and saw his girlfriend she had this kind of look in her eye like she had an idea, James nudged her with his foot and she looked at him he shook his head no she leaned in closer and whispered " I have an idea I am going to run to the door and get help and the-" her sentence was cut off with a scream of pain when one of the robbers ripped her by the hair and put her in the centre of the room and pointed a gun to her head " this what will happen if you talk" the robber loaded his gun and pulled the trigger and shot Jill the three friends were shocked tears ran down Kate's face and Jack had a shock look on his face tears ran down Kate's face, James had the same look, he looked at his girlfriend laying lifeless on the floor, out of rage James got up and footy tackled the guy to the ground and repeated to punch the guy in the face until he was unconscious, he took the guy's gun and shot the two other robbers in the legs so they couldn't run away and took their guns two, they hostages quickly got off the floor and ran out to the police, the police came into the building arresting the people. James made his way over to Jill tears running down his face, he knelt down near her head and stroked her hair and whimpered her name and told her how much he loved her, the Paramedics came into the building and came over to James "Sir we have to take the body" "NO! I am not leaving her, you can't have her James clings to Jill and cry's into her long black hair, he felt and hand on his shoulder and he knew it wasn't the paramedics he looked up and saw Kate " James, they have to take her come on, just let them take her" " I can't leave her" Kate kneeled next to him " I know honey, but James look at her, don't you want her to be at peace, don't you think she deserves that after all she has been through" James looks at Jill and leans down and kisses her forehead and whispers I love you to her, Kate helps him up and leads him away from the body James breaks into more tears " how am I going to get through this Kate" Kate hugs him and James cry's into her shoulder. They take James out of the building and they get into Jack and Kate's car and head to their apartment.

When they pulled up in the driveway it was quiet for a bit James had worn himself out by all the crying he did "how are we going to get him out of the car Jack after all e has been through today I want him to rest" Kate looked at her husband and fresh tears came down her face Jack leaned over and wiped them away with his thumb " I will get him, you go inside and prepare the spare bedroom for him" Kate got out of the car and unlocked the house and went inside, she went into the spare bedroom, she pulled back the sheets and the blanket she heard heavy breathing from the doorway she looked over Jack had James over his shoulders, she quickly walked to Jack and helped him with James, they laid him down on the bed " I will be right back Kate I.. Have to go and call the others and tell them what happened, I also have to call the morgue and set up the arrangements for the funeral Kate nodded her head and turned back to James. Jack walked out of the room and downstairs. Kate started to remove James's shoes and socks, she then removed his t-shirt, she tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the fore head and turned to leave the room until she heard a small whimper and turned back to James "Kate please stay, please I need you to help me get through this" Kate gave a small watery smile and walked over to the bed and laid down with James " I am not going anywhere, I promise. I love you James you are like my brother" James turned to Kate " I love you to freckles"


End file.
